1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular structural support apparatuses and systems and, more particularly, to robust, easily assembled modular structural support systems, apparatuses, and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Free standing structural support assemblies are well known. However, as described below, prior art free standing structural support systems and apparatuses often cannot be assembled or disassembled rapidly without tools or by a single individual. Moreover, prior art structural support systems and apparatuses often lack sufficient modularity to be readily reconfigured to different heights to support differently sized objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,051,955 discloses a modular furniture system having a plurality of base frame elements used to construct modular furniture pieces. Base frame elements are usually rectangular in shape and utilize a plurality of struts. Each strut is joined to a neighboring strut with a strut connector. An outset strut connector has a protruding outset strut interlock that connects with an inset strut connector having an inset port. The interlocks utilize extremely strong magnets to draw and hold the connectors together. The struts each have one or more channel members which add strength and rigidity to the base frame elements and the furniture piece constructed therefrom. An interlocking panel may be attached to channel members to strengthen and interlock struts and/or base frame elements. Additionally, shelves, hinges, doors, shelf locks, lights, and other attachments can be connected to the channel members to enhance the functionality and appearance of the resulting furniture piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,263 discloses a modular rack and kit of parts for constructing a modular rack may be dimensioned to vary width and depth for different applications in different rooms. Retention accessories, including article hooks, extension cross members and shelves, each have attachment portions with mating cross-sectional profiles corresponding to the rack members engage the rack members circumferentially. The retention accessories are selectively reconfigurable for evolving storage needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,846 discloses a modular structural support system includes forming an H-shaped base structure, or otherwise-shaped base structure, by releasably hooking a tie beam into a first base piece and a second base piece. A first column member is slid into the first base piece by sliding an insert tab at an end of an elongate body of the first column into a vertical passage through the first base piece. A second column member is similarly slid into a second base piece. A header member is releasably hooked into the first and second columns, the header member extending substantially horizontally between the first and second columns and substantially perpendicularly to the first and second base pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,417 discloses an interlocking structural element for the construction of cabinets and enclosures, including modular cabinets and enclosures. Four equal lengths of the interlocking structural element can be used in conjunction with simple flat rectangular panels to fabricate a single enclosure. Additional lengths may be used to fabricate an enclosure with multiple compartments. The interlocking structural element may be fabricated by extruding metal or other material such as plastic. The element incorporates slots for easy mounting of shelves, printed circuit boards or other objects within the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,729 discloses modular structural support made of metal or other suitable material, having a plurality of risers or vertical elements with a polygonal section connected by horizontal elements such as longitudinal members with a lower side facing the floor surface and cross members to form the support for shelves. On two or more faces of the side surface of the risers, are provided a plurality of shaped recesses having depth (H) and defined by opposite walls being horizontally and vertically aligned among them, put near the vertexes or edges of the risers or vertical elements and cooperating with complementary shaped and depressed impressions formed on a hose clamp comprising opposite horizontal parallel branches and a vertical branch embracing the same risers and engaging with at least one longitudinal member and/or a cross member to which they are constrained by connection border elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,955 discloses a modular storage rack, display or cube system formed by snap together panels with alignment guides, which may also support wheels, shelves, drawers and doors. The system is assemble-in-place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,177 discloses a connector for structural framing members having T-slots running lengthwise along a major surface of the structural framing member. The connector includes a pair of guides, each guide being sized to fit within a T-slot of one of the framing members for linear movement. A strut diagonally connects the pair of guides holding the guides mutually perpendicular to one another. The connector further includes each of the pair of guides being elongated in the direction of linear movement within a T-slot. Each guide further has a cross sectional shape in a direction perpendicular to the direction of elongation conforming to the interior shape of the T-slot. Each guide is also open at both ends in the direction of elongation allowing introduction of the guide to an open end of a T-slot of a structural framing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,512 discloses a joint for detachably connecting structural members. The connection is made with a T-shaped tongue on a first member which can be engaged in a T-shaped slot on a second member. The tongue is engaged in the slot by rotating it about its axis. Rotation of the tongue causes the end of the tongue to be drawn into the slot by wedging action between the tongue and sloped inner surfaces of the slot. The first and second members are held tightly together by tension which is developed in the tongue as the tongue is drawn into the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,982 discloses a corner joint for locking in place upright and horizontal rail members of a modular assembly. The rail members are interconnected to form an open frame defining box-like modules for supporting structural support, side wall members, doors, and such like components. The corner joint positively locks the rail members in place and includes similarly shaped forks formed at the end sections of the horizontal rail members and a fork formed at an end section of the upright rail member. The tines of the forks of the horizontal rail members are provided with slots on the opposite side faces thereof. The tines of the forks of one horizontal rail member snugly and securely receive in the slots thereof the inside surfaces of a mating fork of another horizontal member. The inside surfaces of the tines of the upright member are snugly and securely received in the slots of the tines of the one horizontal rail member. A cross-like connection is formed among the horizontal and upright rail members whereby the receipt of the tines in the slots results in a positive lock at the corner interconnection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,128 discloses a joint structure for connecting together shelves in a modular shelf assembly with first and second, coplanar, abutting shelves. A hole is formed through the shelves with one-half of the hole being formed in each shelf so as to complete the hole when the shelves are abutting each other. The shelves are sandwiched between first and second vertically extending supports which are connected together by fastening means extending through the hole in the shelves. Formed in the upper side of the shelves is an annular recess concentric with the hole and having an inverted cup-shaped bottom surface. An annular boss is formed on the end of the upper support and includes a cup-shaped end surface sized to fit within the recess. When the fastening means is tightened between the supports, the boss telescopes into the recess with the end surface seating against the bottom surface of the recess, camming the shelves together in abutting edgewise engagement and holding the shelves against edgewise separation without the end surface of the upper support engaging the upper surface of the shelves.
What is needed in the art is a robust, configurable, modular structural support apparatus that a single user can assemble manually without the need for tools.